Harry Potter: Legacy of Peverell
by Abadashery
Summary: Harry Potter, certainly not your average kid, receives a letter on his 9th birthday. The weird thing? This letter came in the middle night. Out of thin air. and whisks him away from Privet Drive and the cupboard under the stairs into a live he would have never dreamed of. AU story. Slightly Powerful! Harry. Pairing UNDECIDED.
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm writing this first note before I even begin my story. This idea came to me suddenly when I was just relaxing to music, and I hope I can convey it properly. If anyone has a suggestion that they wish to convey throughout the story I am open to editing, though I have written a few chapters ahead. Updates _should_ be about once a week, barring any writer's blocks, to allow pacing. Read and Enjoy!

Prologue: The Mysterious Letter

**July 31****st**** 1989, Cupboard under the stairs**

Harry Potter had decided that he would stay up for his Birthday. It never was celebrated to the degree that his cousin Dudley enjoyed, but he still felt hopeful that this year would be the exception. The alarm on his broken wristwatch went off signaling that he was finally nine years old. Not a major achievement if you were to ask his Uncle Vernon, but Harry made a habit of not asking his Uncle anything if he could help it as it only resulted in a snarky comment and a less than friendly slap.

*tap tap tap*

Something was tapping on the metal grate that Harry had on the door to his tiny 'room' under the stairs. With only a little trepidation Harry sat up and did what usually seemed to work to open his door. He placed his hand over where the lock would be on the other side and felt a small tingling on his fingertips. The young boy had learned this trick two years ago when his Uncle had been in a particularly bad mood and locked him in his cupboard with no food for almost a full week. Figuring it had something to do with why his relatives called him a freak; Harry used the trick every night during his punishments to get food and water.

'What's this?' Harry thought to himself, picking up a small letter that was the only thing awaiting him on the other side of his door. In lovely script, the letter was quite clearly addressed to him.

Entertaining thoughts that had haunted him since he could remember of nicer relatives coming and saving him from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, nervous little fingers ripped open the letter as quietly as he could. In the process, though he had taken care not to, his finger started bleeding from a paper cut. Sucking on his injured finger idly, he settled back into the comfiest corner of his cupboard to read the letter. Needless to say, his finger dropped out of his mouth in astonishment as he read the contents.

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! You do not know us, but we know of you. My name is Perenelle Flamel, and myself and my husband would like you to come live with us. We are distant relatives of your father. He would be quite furious with the treatment you have endured at the hands of your Aunt and Uncle. I promise that we will not treat you like they have so if you agree to this just take some of the blood that should be coming from a cut on your right hand's index finger and swipe it across the seal at the bottom of this letter.

Loves and Kisses,

Perenelle and Nicolas Flamel

'Is this a dream?' Harry asked himself as he examined his right index finger. The letter had obviously known that he would cut his finger. He was almost scared to follow the instructions, but soon he felt he had no choice.

"Boy! Why is your light on!" came the thunderous roar of Vernon Dursley as his footsteps echoed down the stairs.

Harry almost squeaked, and hoped that the letter wasn't lying as he swiped his finger across the seal of two lions who looked as if they were guarding a diamond. A hook seemed to grab him behind his navel, and the last image he saw of the accursed cupboard under the stairs was the door being thrown open to reveal Vernon's shocked face.

**-Fin-**

A/N: VERY short chapter, I know. But this is simply an introduction to the premise of the story. Harry is being whisked away from his abusive relatives and into the care of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel! What could happen? Only I know at the moment :P

The next chapter should already be up, so I won't keep you in suspense very long.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Going back and reading this, I'm drawing a lot of parallels with Brennus's Harry Potter and the Butterfly Effect. It seems we had similar ideas in how a story like this would pan out. I hope I can write a story half as good as his though, as it is beautifully written and well panned out. The biggest difference is that my story's Harry will be going to Hogwarts a lot sooner. You'll understand what I mean in the chapters to come.

Chapter 1: The Flamels

**July 31****st**** 1989, The Flamel Estate**

"Are you sure, Nell?" Nicolas asked for what she was sure was the thirtieth time since she proposed the idea just a week ago. Last week she had a vision that their end was near, but that they would help prepare the Chosen One for a fight against a great evil. The only one currently who fit those criteria was a young Harry Potter. It just so happened that they were descended from the same blood, the blood of Peverell, they were simply on opposite ends of the family tree.

Dumbledore had been opposed to the idea, but after agreeing to be the Secret Keeper of their Estate was a little more open to the idea. Having private tutoring from arguably the most learned couple in modern wizarding society was not something you turn down for the Hope of that same wizarding world

"My only concern love, is what the boy will want. I have no doubts that this is the right thing to do. Just think of how much potential the boy could have with James Potter as his father. Potential that we can help him realize and control and make this wide, wide world a little less scary for someone with a huge burden on his shoulders" said the woman at the desk who was writing a letter. The letter would act as a portkey for the boy, and in the process of porting him here would whisper the secret in his ear so that he would not smash against the magic of the Fidelius Charm.

"Plus, you heard Dumbledore. When he looked into the health of the boy he was appalled. Put too much faith in those damn toys in his office to keep an eye on the boy instead of trusting an eye of his own. He didn't program it for abuse, so the damn things never went off no matter how hard his Uncle hit that boy" Nick put a calming hand on her shoulder, and pulled her in for a hug that calmed her instantly.

Perenelle was a shocking six hundred and fifty two, only seven years younger than her husband. You wouldn't believe it looking at her. She had flowing red hair, with a small salting of white hairs which only seemed to accent her beauty. The lines that marred her face were a few smiling wrinkles at the edges of her eyes and mouth that gave her the air of someone who fully enjoyed life. Nicolas Flamel looked almost as young, though he had a few wrinkles on his forehead from his habit of overthinking and furrowing his brow while he did so. His brown hair had only a few roots of silver, and twin streaks of silver at his sideburns. The couple hardly looked older than a young forty.

The letter, with a seal still drying on the envelope, was gone in a small pop of flame. It would arrive soundlessly at Harry's residence and seek him out. The couple waited with baited breath as they each had different ideas of how this would go. Nicolas expected an impetuous child who would get in the way of his research. Perenelle was hoping for a lovely boy in good health despite his treatment, and one who would love her as a mother since one of the unknown side-effects of the Elixir of Life was infertility.

What showed up was a shock to them both. Surely even a nine year old was not this small? He even had circles under his eyes displaying his lack of sleep. They were faint but it still infuriated the redhead. How _dare _those Muggles treat the boy in such a manner. She saw a bruise on the boy's arm that looked suspiciously like a hand print.

"Oh Harry, are you okay?" Perenelle worriedly voiced the first thoughts that she felt appropriate.

With a look at Nicolas she swept the shell shocked boy into her arms and hugged him tightly. She could tell he was extremely tense but she could not help herself. A relative is still a relative no matter how distant, and she felt a protectiveness growing inside her that was both shocking and relieving. Though she had never mentioned it to Nicolas, she was quite worried that she would feel no connection to the boy at all.

"Where am I? Are you the lady from the letter?" Harry had not expected to be teleported to some unknown living room, swept up in a hug no matter how good it felt, or the look of shock that had yet to leave the face of the other male in the room. He had never been shown kindness that he could remember, and was very wary of the situation.

"Indeed, we're the ones from the letter. It's nice to meet you Harry, I'm Nicolas but you may call me Nick" said Nicolas. He had expected a brat, as Nell had been very terse about how the boy was raised. The alchemist had no expected a boy who had clearly been abused. Resolving to treat the boy with all the kindness his reclusive nature would allow he allowed a smile onto his face which seemed to relieve the boy a little.

It was pretty apparent to both of them that the boy was suffering from malnourishment and clearly had never been hugged with the care that his wife was displaying. He couldn't help but grin a little wider as he thought of how much his wife had wanted a child, though the stone only made enough elixir for two people at most. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all.

"Nick dear, how about we show Harry to his bedroom so that he can finish sleeping for the night? We'll answer all your questions in the morning, Harry. Is that okay with you?" Harry was shocked. These people weren't going to lock him in a cupboard too were they? The letter had said they wouldn't treat him like his Aunt and Uncle, could that mean that they'd treat him worse? With a near audible gulp he nodded, and tensed his muscles ready to bolt the moment things took a turn for the worse.

They only smiled warmly at him, which relieved some of the tension in his muscles and led him to a large hallway. The room that he appeared in was one of maybe four doors in this hallway.

"This is the main floor, the room we just left is the sitting room. This room here is the Library, that room is the other guest room. Down the hall behind us is the door down to the Lab that you must ask permission before entering. At this end is your room, which has a Bathroom adjoined to it" Perenelle explained to the boy whose eyes were currently getting bigger. Surely they couldn't fit a bathroom in a cupboard under the stairs, but now that he was looking around he didn't see a staircase anywhere. Well, until he got _into_ his room.

Harry's room was a large circular room with a large king sized bed, the headboard easily following the curve of the wall. On the same half of the room as his bed were two doors. The one to the left of his bed was a large closet. The other door was a large bathroom with a large tub, and a shower stall. Harry would have been happy staying in the closet, which was easily ten times the size of his cupboard. On the other side of the room was a spiraling metal staircase which according to Perenelle was the way to get to a reading nook that overlooked the pond. They had a pond? Nicolas had to tell the boy to stop pinching himself before they both tucked him into the large bed. The comforter was fluffy and warm and Harry simply could not believe how his birthday night was going. Tears almost reached his eyes, but he quashed them instantly. Vernon had instilled a fear of tears in the boy, as it had always ended with Harry getting smacked and called a freak.

"Good night Harry, see you in the morning" was all he heard as the warmth of the comforter and softness of the pillows were his eager guides into a land of dreams and rest. The Potter boy could not remember a time that he had slept so well.

**That Morning**

"It's time for the Master to wake up. Wake up please" came the high pitched voice that shattered Harry's dream of swimming in a very warm pond. He groaned and opened his eyes slightly. The emerald green orbs suddenly became very visible at the same time that Harry became very vocal as he screamed his heart out. What was that … person? It had feet, hands, and a face. But the face was on a head that was almost half the size of the thing it was attached to. Large, very large eyes opened wide too and another voice joined his as both wizard and house elf screamed at each other. Perenelle burst into the room, trying to find the source of the screaming.

"Harry! What the- Oh. I forgot that you'd never seen a house elf. I would have woken you up myself if I had thought about it. I'm sorry, calm down calm down" Perenelle said soothingly as she fought back giggles. She had hundreds of years' experience doing just that but at this moment she found it particularly hard. She managed to calm the young boy down, and then calmed down her house elf. Once both parties were calm she introduced them.

"Harry this is Brunhilda but you can call her Hilly. She is our House Elf and I promise you that Hilly did not mean to give you a fright" She said. Harry finally gave the young … elf? A once over. She was dressed in a tiny sundress and had her hair tied in pigtails.

"Sorry for screaming at you Hilly" Harry finally said, once he was sure that the diminutive elf meant him no harm.

"No problems at all master, if you wishes we can have a screaming match every mornings" she said matter-of-factly and Harry couldn't help but laugh. He had a feeling he would like Hilly.

"That's okay. Just wake me up like you did before" Hilly nodded once, and disappeared in a pop shocking Harry again.

"I guess we have a lot to explain. Get dressed and showered and meet us in the Sitting Room. Do you remember how to get there? Okay, see you soon Harry" Harry watched in shock as Perenelle left his room. She kissed him on the forehead. Was that a thing? He couldn't remember anyone ever doing something like that to him, but he decided he liked it.

Freshly showered and dressed, the closet was _full_ of clothes that actually _fit_, Harry made his way down the hall to the sitting room where Hilly opened the door and ushered him to a chair. She offered him a plate full of pastries and Harry had a feeling he'd be here a while.

**One Hour Later**

"That's pretty much everything to being a wizard" Nicolas said. They had explained to Harry through all the disbelieving stares, small squeaks, and jaw-drops all of the things that wizards did. They covered the importance of a wand and showed him a few spells, told him of brooms and Quidditch, showed him the different branches of magic like Charms and Transfiguration, and told him the truth behind Harry's parents. They left out the details about the prophecy, and the fact that they were over six centuries old themselves. The boy hardly needed that shock just yet.

"Whoa" was all Harry could say with his mind awhirl with visions of dragons, elves, broomsticks, powerful spells, and greedy goblins.

"We're going to be teaching you starting tomorrow and for the next two years all of the things you'll need for Hogwarts. The school, remember?" Harry must have given his confusion away at the name of Hogwarts. This was a lot to absorb.

"But first, we have a birthday to celebrate don't we?" Perenelle said with a grin. This would be some very good years.

**-Fin-**

A/N: Not as short as the Prologue but still pretty short. They'll get longer I suppose, but we'll see. The next chapter will cover what he's learning at the Flamel's. Then it's ON TO HOGWARTS. I hope you're all excited enough to leave me a few reviews ;)


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided that you all were due the next chapter, just to build some more interest and add some more words to the story so it's available for more searches.

Chapter 2: The First Year with the Flamels

**August 1****st**** 1989, The Flamel Estate**

"Wake up Master, it is the mornings now" Hilly took great care to wake up Harry.

She had a plate full of eggs and sausages in her hand, and the young elf had the sneaking suspicion that it was the smell of food rather than her voice that was causing the young boy to stir. She remembered the instructions from Master Nelly that she was under no circumstances to ever tell Harry of the growth and nourishment potions cooked into the food. All three of Harry's caretakers, as Hilly was going to be playing as big a role as either Nicolas or Perenelle, had agreed not to mention Harry's time with the accursed Muggles. Indeed they planned instead to distract him with the wonderment of the wizarding world, lessons, and love. Something the boy had clearly not received enough of in his nine years of life.

"Wazzat?" Harry groggily threw together the best sentence he could. His nose was drawing him closer to the plate in the elf's hand.

Once he was upright and munching on a crunchy piece of bacon and sipping some orange juice, Brunhilda started explaining what would be expected of Harry in his time here.

"I wills wake you for another two weeks, but then the Masters Nickel and Nelly wills expect you to be up at this time and ready for lessons. They wills be covering much of what you wills be learning at Hogwarts, as well as many things that you wills not. While you slept they examined your magical levels and tolds me that you are quite powerful espec- They said you would need quite a few lessons to gets your power into a manageable level. They wills be getting you a wand so that yous may practice the lessons. Right now, Master Nelly is waiting for you in the Library" During this explanation she picked out an outfit that apparently Harry had no say in, not that he would object. It was a comfy pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that was very soft.

Making his way down the hallway after breakfast in bed, Harry couldn't even put into words the differences between this morning and yesterday's. Just yesterday he had been forcibly drug into his cupboard under the stairs for spilling milk after waking up at five in the morning to get started on his chores. Indeed he couldn't even believe his ears when it was revealed that it was eight in the morning! And he would be allowed to sleep this late his entire time here?

"Ah Harry, it's good to see you up. Did you sleep well?" Perenelle smiled at the boy, her fondness for him growing. Something about the boy's sweet mannerisms, shy demeanor, goofy hair, and bright green curious eyes simply made her heart melt. It surprised her that she felt this way after only a few hours of knowing the boy. Dragging her mind out of her thoughts she gestured for the boy to sit in the chair. He was presented with a cup of milk and a cookie from a platter full of them, and only once she was sure he was comfortable did she start.

"This explanation will be long, so please bear with me. Nick and I have thought long about what we would teach you during your time here. We decided that a beginner's course in Magical Theory would do you some good, and allow you a good way to wake up in the morning. So to start you will wake up at eight, though do not fret if you're a few minutes late, and you will read in this room for an hour and a half from this section here" she showed him a large bookcase that was clearly labeled Magical Theory and Harry stared on in wonder at the numerous books in the subject. Luckily she only wanted him to read a row of books in the first year. It was a hard task, but Harry had always loved reading even if Vernon hated Harry having any sort of fun. Ever.

"For your next lesson it will help you to have a physical class. We can hire you a tutor for any form of disciplined art such as fencing, yoga, or other martial art. You'll have a week to decide, and I'm sure Nick will have many of them for you to consider when you have a similar conversation with him in a few hours" Perenelle smiled at the thought of her talkative husband, "Today you will simply join me in a walk of the grounds so that I may show you around. After your Physical Class I will teach you Charms for an hour; I heard your mother was quite accomplished in this branch of magic and indeed it has many wondrous spells including the very spell that makes us so safe here that you will learn of soon. Then Nick will take over and you will learn both Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration with a lunch in between, though we will be teaching you many spells not covered in the curriculum as it would do you no good to learn a bunch of spells twice when you join your classmates in Hogwarts"

"But how will I learn? I do not have a wand" Harry asked past a cookie. An admonishing look from someone who was growing dear to his heart very quickly made him swallow hard and grin sheepishly at his poor table manners. He grinned wider however when she grinned too and picked up a cookie for herself before answering.

"We're going to get you a wand today. Well, more like make you one. It's an art that Nicolas dabbled in and indeed he is very much looking forward to it. Now, as I was saying. After your Transfiguration you will at least be introduced to Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for the first week to see if you have a knack for either. We will show you all of Hogwarts elective courses that you will be allowed to choose from much like you'll choose at the school in your third year. There's a lot they cannot cover for you and it would do you much good to at least be familiar with your choices. Once you're past the introductions we will start teaching you Herbology under my tutelage, and Potions under Nick's. Just after dark we will teach you Astronomy. The school will offer you classes in History of Magic, which you will cover next year when you finish up your Magical Theory studies." Perenelle drew a long breath as she let Harry process the information. She felt sorry for the boy, ripped from familiarity even if that familiarity wasn't the best, and thrust into a world he had no knowledge of. However she drew confidence that she was doing the right thing when Harry's face broke into a massive grin. After a short snack she instructed Harry to follow her.

They walked in peaceful silence as Perenelle led them out onto the grounds of the Estate. Nick hadn't bothered using the gold making abilities of the Philosopher's Stone except to stabilize the economy a few times over the centuries in various countries. That did not mean that they chose to live poorly though! Indeed what the grounds lacked in size they made up for in quality. They lived on the shores of Corsica, a French Island in the Mediterranean Sea. The House was a moderately large Victorian style home half as old as Nicolas. It was two stories, with the top story being largely dominated by a loft that Perenelle had turned into an art studio as she painted and drew whatever came to mind.

The Garden was dominated by larger but also calmer specimens studied in Herbology. There were two greenhouses on the edge that housed the more … difficult plants. She showed Harry the large field that had a few horses, a hobby of Nick's when his ideas were not so forthcoming. She surprised Harry when she promised to get him a broom that he would be allowed to fly on the grounds during his Sunday free day.

"Really? I get to fly? WICKED!" Harry said, much to amusement of the man who was riding over on a large mare leading a smaller and much kinder looking pony.

"Want to go for a ride Harry?" Nick asked the boy.

**Two Hours Later, Flamel Lab**

"Now, this is the fun part. We're going to choose your Prime Wood. Just observe these samples however you wish and let me know which one speaks to you" Nicolas was surprised at the sheer curiosity the boy was looking around the lab with.

'He's got a Ravenclaw's wit, a Hufflepuff's kindness, a Gryffindor's Heart. It will be very nice to see how the boy turns out' Perenelle had said to him earlier, and he was quickly coming to the mindset of agreeing.

"I like this bit here" Harry said, picking up a piece of wood that for some reason felt fitting to him.

"Holly, Eh? It's a good wood. Perenelle's is made of this stuff" Nick explained idly as he set the piece to the side. Perenelle brought over an ornate box and opened it for Harry.

"Inside here are what are known as Cores. There's Unicorn Tail Hairs, Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feathers, just pick the one that speaks to you" She said kindly. The boy still had a small limp from the sore muscles of riding horses with Nick. He certainly wolfed down some lunch though so she felt that he would be fine.

"This bit here looks good" Harry said, holding up an orange feather. Perenelle shared a look with Nicolas who could only shrug. The wand chooses the wizard after all.

"Alright, leave this here with me and you'll have a working wand in no time!" Nick said cheerfully, before becoming absorbed in his work. His wife could only smile as the very same fire that Nick looked at her with burned with intensity as he began making the wand.

**January 22****nd**** 1991, The Flamel Estate**

Showered and ready, before eight no less. Harry smiled at himself in the mirror. In the almost year and half that he had lived with Flamels he had gained eight whole inches in height putting him just under five feet. Quite tall for a boy his age according to Perenelle. The fencing was paying off too as he childishly flexed at himself in the mirror. Wiry muscles lined most of his upper body, and he had taken to running the grounds at night to settle his nerves. Today was apparently a big day though, as Nick had hinted at the night before.

"Harry? Are you almost ready?" a hesitant voice called from the door. Harry turned and grinned at Perenelle but his smile dimmed a little when he saw Dumbledore at the door as well. Dumbledore had visited a few times over the year and a half, mostly on birthdays and holidays, but Harry had heard the Flamels talking about how it was Dumbledore that had put him in the care of the Dursleys and it embittered him to the Headmaster.

Of course as he progressed in his philosophy class he began thinking of the choices that the Headmaster had been forced to make. He would either have to put Harry in an orphanage, and risk another Tom Riddle or an attack from Death Eaters, or put him in the care of what appeared to be a normal functioning family behind the safety of blood wards. Why the Headmaster didn't take him in himself Harry did not know, but he was grateful for having met the Flamels.

"Hello, Professor" Harry said before levitating a few armchairs from the side of his room for them to sit on. Perenelle smiled at her charge's manners, and summoned another chair for herself since Harry's room only had two.

"Good morning Harry. Quite precise wand movements you have there" Dumbledore said, not even lying. The boy was only ten and a half, and already he could do spells that most first years didn't learn until halfway through their year. Luckily the Fidelius Charm protected against the Trace, and Harry was free to practice as he saw fit. His magic was underdeveloped, and many spells escaped him for now simply because of the unruly nature his magic displayed. None of the adults had bothered to mention to Harry that the amount of magic residing in him surprised them all given the conditions he was raised in, and indeed as his health became a little more normal his magic had grown with it. They had implemented the Physical Class as it allowed a vent for his magic in a safe manner, so that their lessons wouldn't be plagued with accidental spells and bursts of power. Just a few short weeks into lessons when the growth and nourishment potions were taking effect they had needed to extend the Physical Class to make up for his growth. Luckily it seemed to be stabilizing as he was nearing his eleventh birthday

"Thank you" Harry said, as Hilly showed up with a large breakfast for the guests. Nick was in his lab, working on some project that he refused to mention to any of the other residents of the house. Hilly knew, but she had been told to keep it a secret.

"I came here to ask you a few simple questions Harry. So if you'll please indulge an old man's curiosity" Dumbledore inhaled a breath, and Harry held his as his mind whirled at the ideas of what the questions could be.

"Do you sleep well?" Harry nodded at this question, and let out his breath slowly, what kind of a question was that?

"No nightmares?" A shake of the head in response and Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling. His smile faltered so fast that Harry barely noticed, what was that?

"That's good, I had feared… never mind that. The most pressing question is actually half an answer to something that Perenelle asked me. Do you wish to attend Hogwarts this year? It is clear that you are advanced, and would find the classes easy, but there are many friends to be had at the Castle. If you choose no then I think your teachers and I can come up with a good meeting point of your curriculum for you to join Hogwarts" Dumbledore looked at Harry with an impassive face. What answer was he hoping for?

Harry thought to himself, another year with the Flamels? After an entire childhood of abuse and neglect? Consider him signed up "I would love to stay with the Flamels for as long as I can"

Dumbledore simply smiled and stood up "Then I think I should let you get to your lessons. Have a good time here Harry, there is much for you to learn within these walls that I regret are not part of the curriculum at Hogwarts"

"Thank you Professor" Harry replied, and watched as the man left his room. Perenelle smiled warmly at him and swept him into a hug.

"I love you, Harry. Thanks for choosing to stay with us. Maybe we can teach you how to become an Animagus since you're a natural Occlumens" Harry's mind went spinning when he remembered that fact that they had learned only yesterday. Was that why Dumbledore's smile faltered and why his eyes twinkled? Had he attempted Legilimens? No, even he wouldn't be so brazen.

"I know that look, and yes Dumbledore tried to Legilimens you. He had my permission. The nosy old coot was trying to get one of his own into this house to be able to monitor your progress. He had tried with the pretense that the instructor would teach you Occlumens. When I told him it wasn't necessary he simply had to look for himself" Perenelle's grin matched Harry's. He trusted Dumbledore, but he wanted only to the Flamels to teach him at the moment. Luckily Perenelle was quite the fencer, an art she picked up in Italy during her visits, so a tutor was not needed.

Harry was bowling through the History of Magic books, and had a strong memory. Either of the Flamels could ask Harry of the contents of the book and he would be able to voice the majority of the answers back. In Charms he had a knack for a lot of spells, but his magic seemed to want to fight him at the moment, and after the Fencing Lesson his magic was doing just that.

"Push harder! Make the magic yours to control, do no- OH!" Perenelle had been urging Harry on and she seemed to be making progress as they were trying the Aquamenti charm, one which required a bit more power behind it therefore more magic. Harry had been clearly concentrating, when suddenly all the glass in the room shattered and Harry was engulfed in a bright light. She waited for the light to dim, and it revealed an unconscious Harry.

Perenelle summoned her Patronus and sent it with a simple message to Nicolas in his Lab "Harry seems to be a little more related to the Peverells than we thought"

A short while later, when Harry was safely tucked into bed for what she predicted would be the rest of the day, the couple met in the sitting room. Hilly brought them some wine and they settled in for a lengthy discussion.

"The Peverell line has many other lines intersecting with it. I correctly guessed that Harry was related to the Caldwells, who were natural mind mages and the source of his Occlumency. It seems that he's also related to a few other lines. I ran a full blood test and ran it through the Goblins to confirm my suspicions. It seems that Harry is related to the Druids of Ireland. Indeed, the same ones that Merlin was said to have trained. No, he is not related to Merlin, though with the power hidden in that boy you wouldn't be able to guess it. The Druids were practicioners of Natural Magic. It's unruly and fierce, and is the source of Harry's inability to control his magic. However it is said that when the boys reach a certain age of magical maturity they would be able to control this magic much easier." Perenelle smiled at the fortune of the boy before continuing, "While the arts of Natural Magic have been lost to the ages, what we can know for sure is that Harry's magic will be very powerful indeed. His physical form will change slightly as well. He will gain another couple of inches in height, he will fill out a little, and he will gain an animal trait. Not a physical one per say, he won't grow a tail, but he may for example gain the strength of a bear or courage of a lion or perhaps the hearing of an owl"

"The boy already has so much on his shoulders, hopefully this ends up being a blessing more than a hindrance" Nick said, sipping on his wine and getting lost in thought.

"That's not all. I have found that he is descended from two other significant bloodlines. The Aramani of Denmark. The shapeshifters, and believed the origin of Metamorphmagi though this is unfounded. While Harry was not blessed with that particular gift, I believe he will be able to master his Animagus form fairly quickly. Lastly, and most humorously, he is related to Elemental Mages of Scotland. I believe he may find that he has an affinity for an element. We could have quite the Firemancer on our hands, though with his love of the sky I wouldn't doubt that he's an Airholder!" she began laughing as she remembered the prophecy that the boy had been born to. Power he knows not indeed! Seems the prophecy has a pun built into it, as neither parties involved with that bit of Divination had any idea what would come from the young Potter.

An hour later Harry woke up and was told the same thing that Nicolas and Perenelle had just discussed. He managed to keep a straight face, at least until they got to the Elemental Mages part. Harry peppered them with questions the rest of the night, and once he was fully sated with answers he went to sleep, unaware of the changes his body would be going through that night.

**-Fin-**

A/N: I hope you like how the story is going. I tried to give Harry a couple of cool powers, without like … breaking the universe. Next Chapter will hopefully answer a few of the questions you may have, like What animal trait did Harry get? Hmm? HMMMM? Guess you'll need to read and find out ;P


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Snake in the pipes, Part 1

**December 29****th**** 1992, Flamel Estate**

"Did you pack plenty of socks? You're going to Scotland in the winter it will be much colder" scolded the aged witch. Perenelle aged gracefully, but ever since they stopped making the Elixir three months ago she had aged quickly. So had Nick, though they assured Harry that he would get at least one more Christmas. It was with many tears that they had told Harry of the Elixir that was sustaining them. They had destroyed it just this past month. Harry had been inconsolable for almost a full week, but soon came to terms with their life. They had lived a long life, and Harry realized that it was their time. It didn't make it easy though, and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes as he hugged his two benefactors. They became parents to him over the three and a half years he was with them, but it was finally time for him to go to Hogwarts. The curriculum had been matched, and Harry had spent most of the last year learning to become an Animagus, flying, and practicing his magic that he had learned. His form had been a mountain lion, which surprised Perenelle.

**Flashback**

"I had expected an Eagle, since that's the animal trait you inherited. It's good you lost the glasses as they often become the identifying mark of an Animagus." Perenelle waited for the boy to change back before continuing, "Your mark though, is a small lightning shaped tuft of fur. You can easily hide that with some skilled cat cleaning. A lick of the paw and you can have that identifying fur hidden"

**End Flashback**

"Yes, I'm even wearing the necklace you made me with the built in Warming Charm. I'll wear it always" Harry said with a grin as he exchanged hugs with Nicolas. The boy almost reached Nicolas's height of 5'10", Harry was only 5'6" which was two inches taller than Perenelle.

Though he didn't show it, Harry was nervous. He had rarely interacted with others his age, and that was only briefly during town visits and trips to the shops with Perenelle. Now, the young Potter would soon be standing before the entire school to be Sorted at the Welcome Back Feast of Christmas Break. Only quite a few hundred eyes looking intently at the Boy Who Lived, the Boy Who Transferred, the Boy Who Was Hidden.

"Good luck Harry, now get going before you lose all your nerve. And be sure to get a girlfriend by Easter" Perenelle said with a laugh as she ushered Harry into the Floo and into the Headmaster's Office.

"Bye" Harry said with a tear "I'm going to write often, and miss you both dearly. Thanks for everything. Headmaster's Office Hogwarts"

Harry voiced the last part clearly, and soon found himself in an oddly decorated room. Dumbledore smiled from his desk and gestured to a chair which Harry took after dragging his trunk out of the fire. He had gotten the eyesight of an eagle and not a more martial gift, but that didn't mean he was lacking in the strength department. Indeed, once Dumbledore finished writing down a small report for the Board of Directors and really looked at Harry he was surprised at how much the boy had changed. He missed the last birthday for some reason, and this Christmas because of the Chamber troubles.

The young boy was quite well proportioned for his age, he had wiry muscles from three years of fencing and had gained a few inches in height since his eleventh birthday. His hair was as well groomed as the Potter Mop would allow, and cut to just above his eyes. Proper robes adorned the boy, though no House Patch as of yet. All in all he looked very well cared for.

"I will be with you in just a moment, I need to send this off to the Board and then we'll head down for Dinner" Dumbledore said. Harry only nodded as he examined one of the 'toys' as Perenelle called them that decorated his office. Once the owl was off, they made their way across the first floor and into the Great Hall. The students would be arriving within the hour from their vacations, and only a few would be in the Hall at the moment. Those that were there found the tall black haired boy following the Headmaster up to the Teacher's Table quite interesting. Small whispers followed him, and Harry mused that if they articulated the whispers a bit more he'd be able to understand them as easily as he does his pet king snake Jorandin.

"You can stay up here if you'd like, or stay in the Trophy Room just over here" Dumbledore said to the boy. Harry steeled himself and resolved to sit at the offered chair that Dumbledore conjured.

As soon as he sat down he felt eyes on the back of his head and looked over at a black haired teacher who was giving him a severe look. Harry groaned, this must be Snape, and simply waved in response which seemed to bug the teacher even more. The doors echoing as they were thrown open distracted him from anymore musings however and many confused students made their way to their seats.

"Who's that kid?" Seemed to be the question of the day, but Dumbledore only smiled and waved as his students shuffled into their seats. Once the only sound in the hall was the dull roar of idle conversation Dumbledore stood up. Harry was impressed with how fast the Hall quieted.

"Welcome back students! I hope you all had a good vacation and got many gifts and even more full bellies. We'll do our best to match those full stomachs, but first I must introduce our newest student. He has been home schooled until now but is ready to join into our Second Year Class. Please provide him with a warm welcome." Dumbledore waited for the scattered applause to die down and for McGonagall to walk up with a familiar stool.

"Harry Potter, if you will join Professor McGonagall at the stool" the school erupted into conversation as Dumbledore said his name, and Harry grimaced as he stood under the watchful eyes of Hogwarts and made his way onto the stool. McGonagall smiled warmly to him and wished him luck. Luck with what? Neither Nicolas, Perenelle, or Dumbledore had told him what the Sorting was. What was that Hat?

The Sorting Hat settled comfortably onto Harry's head and the young boy became aware of a humming. Was he humming a tune? What the -?

"Please, no cursing. I'm already filled with ragtag images of childhoods both good and bad" Harry could have jumped out of his skin when the voice sounded in his … head? What? Those weren't his thou-.

"I'm the Sorting Hat, you dunce. Now let me do my job. I see plenty of wit, and loyalty. Kindness in droves despite … I'm sure you know exactly why I'm surprised you have kindness. Where to place you…You'd do well in Slytherin… Is that Parseltongue? Indeed you could do many great things there. No? Well then how about GRYFFINDOR!" The House was shouted from the Hat's brim; that coupled with the roaring applause coming from the Crimson table nearly bowled Harry over. He recovered though, and was clapped on the back a few times as he made his way into one of the mysteriously opening seats. Seems people wanted to sit next to the new kid for once.

"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley" said the bushy haired girl. The redhead male seemed to be lost in the food that had appeared on the table and merely grunted at Harry. The timid boy nodded at Harry before turning and talking to a dark skinned boy next to him who introduced himself as Dean. The redheaded girl had frozen as soon as Harry sat down next to her and seemed close to peeing herself.

"He-Hello. I'm Harry Potter" This sent the redheaded girl into an almost violent tremor as she nervously smiled at Harry. He had had to clear his throat halfway through his first real sentence since he got there. It was a lot to handle, but it was good that at least a few students were nice enough to say hey even if one of them was watching him eat a bread roll as if he were a dragon eating a human.

**An Hour Later, The Fat Lady's Portrait**

"Hello, Viviana" Harry greeted the portrait, much to the surprise of his fellow classmates.

"Well aren't you a doll? Most people don't bother learning my name, or even asking for that matter. I'm simply the _Fat Lady_ to them" the woman in the pictured eyed the students with a stern stare before smiling at Harry.

"Flibbertigibbet" Percy Weasley said in a business tone, and ushered the first years into the room along with Harry "Boys up that staircase, Harry yours is the Second door up. Girls-"

Harry simply walked up before Percy had finished. A few of the first year girl's eyes followed him up and one set in particular paid a lot of attention to the newest addition to the Second Year Class. Ginny Weasley would have quite a bit to write in her diary tonight.

**The Next morning, Six in the Morning**

Harry smiled as he woke up in the four poster bed in his first morning as a Student of Hogwarts. None of the other boys were awake yet but that didn't bother Harry, as he planned to get a quick run and spar in before breakfast. He grabbed his wand and foil before heading out of the Common Room. With a swift good morning to the just awakening Fat Lady, who blushed at his nickname of Viv, Harry jogged lightly over to the Grand Staircase. It was obvious however that the stairs weren't going to be having a good day. That was fine, he had a faster way down.

"Mr. Potter get off that- OH MY" Came the worried voice of McGonagall and Harry groaned as he fell down the large tower to get to the first floor. This would take a few words of explanation. He flipped halfway down, hoping the fun of freefalling would stop the headache that came with a Teacher's Worry. As he flipped he channeled his magic through his body and slowed his speed almost to a standstill before landing lightly and waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Sure enough, twenty minutes later a winded McGonagall eyed Harry with an interesting mix of amazement, worry, and sternness.

"Sorry Professor, I didn't mean to scare you. As you can see I'm quite fine, and I won't be doing that again don't worry" Harry said before she could start. Her sternness faded as her amazement grew. The son of James Potter was apologizing for causing a little mayhem?

"On the contrary, I was going to say that was some impressive magic. I know your father would be quite proud that you share his love of anything fast. Five points to Gryffindor for impressive magic" she said with a smile. Harry smiled back and with a wave started down the hall.

"However, fifteen points from Gryffindor for scaring me senseless and making me run down all those stairs" she said with a chuckle. Harry shrugged, chuckled in return, and made his way outside for his run.

McGonagall watched in amusement as she watched her new favorite charge closely. Dumbledore had been very vague on what the boy had learned but she felt that if it was all as jaw dropping as jumping off the Seventh Floor railing and freefalling down to the first floor she was in for quite a year.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Harry smiled into the sunrise as he settled under a tree next to the lake. He was still in a good mood from McGonagall's reaction. He hadn't intended for anyone important to see his display of Elemental Magic, and he was happy that she didn't notice he did that bit without his wand. Harry couldn't do much without his wand, until it came to manipulating air. It was unrefined at the moment, and he couldn't conjure storms or anything like some of the best Elemental Magi could, but he could certainly stop his fall if he prepared for it.

Standing a few minutes later after his legs had recovered from his run, he drew his foil and saluted his imaginary opponent before exploding into fast jabs, feints against return attacks, and strong swipes. A small cough snapped him out of his world and he saw a small blonde girl who seemed to be permanently surprised at her surroundings standing next to him.

"Are you trying to hit the Nargles? If so, you should try a little close to the water. They don't come to the castle until the sun has gotten a little higher" she said in a smooth tone. She eyed his foil with a curious gaze before settling where he had been sitting. "If you're just smacking at nothing, I'd like to keep watching. It was quite interesting"

"Wh-" Harry began, but he just shrugged as the girl began talking again as he went through his motions slower and smoother.

"My name is Luna. You're Harry Potter. I saw you dive off the railing while I was looking for my shoes. I almost followed you, but I saw one of my laces walking down a corridor and it took me a while to find the rest" Luna pulled out a magazine and started reading, while Harry finished his workout.

"Well it's nice to meet you Luna, and yes I'm Harry Potter. What I was doing was not hitting Nargles, as those tend to choose a place with a bit more mistletoe, I was practicing fencing which is said to help with one's Dueling" Harry said with a smile as he held out his hand to help the girl up. She seemed even more surprised than when he first saw her.

"Do you read the Quibbler?" Was all she could manage; it was not every day that someone not only knew what a Nargle was but corrected her on it. And was nice to her, all in one sentence.

"I have a subscription, yes. It has some interesting ideas, and a few interesting pieces" The snow crunched under their feet as they walked to the castle.

They idly bantered back and forth about weirder and weirder topics, and Luna's grin grew more and more. She didn't think anyone else believed that the moon was made of the ashes of fallen stars. Harry opened the door for her, and even walked her to her table before saying goodbye. He didn't get far before a drawling voice reached his ears.

"Hanging out with Loony Lovebad? I thought that beneath the Potter name, but then again I thought bedding a mudblood beneath them too" Draco said with an heir of importance.

"Excuse me? Who is Loony Lovebad?" Harry turned once he buried his anger at the jab at his mother. Luna looked on in almost fear, this was the student who definitely had it out for her and she bet it was him that made her shoes run away in the morning.

"This, this is Loony Lovebad" Draco said, pointing a finger at Luna.

"No, that's Luna Lovegood. By far one of the brightest minds I've met and I've met a few. And as to that bedding a muggleborn belief that you voiced before, well… the difference is night and day. You're a greasy git, with a tiny button nose and a rather large stick up your ass which probably makes you ache for your daddy. Whereas I'm a well-groomed gentleman who on his first day made a better friend than the two gorillas you seem to have attached to your hip. Do they arm wrestle for the privilege of holding your tiny-" Harry dodged the punch that Goyle threw at him, and with some nimble footwork made him trip over himself. Crabbe soon joined him, and Harry had his wand leveled at Draco who looked shocked.

"If I hear you say the name Loony Lovebad again this wand will shoot more spells in a second than you've learned in your entire curriculum here" Harry said in an even tone. The entire Hall was looking at them, and three teachers in particular seemed very interested in the goings on at the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Malfoy" came from McGonagall as Snape called out Harry's name. Both were drowned out by a loud obnoxious and very fake laugh.

"Now now boys! No need to fight. You may both have an autograph to cool your heads" and every head at the table, except Luna's who was beaming at Harry, seemed to fall a little.

Gilderoy Lockhart was fully prepared for this eventuality and had two signed pictures in both boys' hands in no time. Both of the other teachers seemed to think that simply listening to Lockhart's narcissism was more than enough punishment for both parties and trekked back to the Teacher's Table to prevent any of the Stupid sticking to them.

"Now, what are you two boys fighting about?" Lockhart said.

"Nothing" They chorused, seeming to have drawn a truce to get the self-absorbed man as far away as they could.

After another minute or two of mindless drivel, Lockhart finally left. Harry shot a glare at Draco which was returned in kind. Luna smiled at the black haired boy, and stood up to hug him before letting him go to his table.

**-Fin-**

A/N: Another Chapter uploaded. Hope you liked it. Who will the pairing be? OOOOOO? I wonder? I won't update it in the summary until it's posted in a chapter. So the suspense will follow you for a while.


End file.
